powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X18: X-Energy In X-Cess
'X-Energy In X-Cess '''is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the ninety-eighth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary After getting exposed to the full power of the Magnum Stone, the rangers become monsters in their own right and are unable to control it. Kezia is especially bothered. Meanwhile, HAX finishes their ultimate weapon, and Masquerade plots something on her daughter. Plot After seeing what the rangers caused in the city with the Samurai Energy Megazord, and their own powers, Saul demands that they speed up the process of destroying the X-Human Race. "They need to GO! They are causing more trouble every moment wo don'e eradicate them!" Saul says to Ryan. "Yeah yeah yeah. You can't rush perfection. We're working as hard as possible to get this working." Ryan responds with some anger in his voice. Saul is also angry. "Are you sure we can't speed up the process any faster? I don't think we have until June 11 anymore! Did you not see what they did to Rosebud? It's completely destroyed!" "Innocent people will have to sacrifice themselves for us to get this right the first time. I'm not going to rush anything if I don't have to. Why do YOU want to get rid of them anyway?" Ryan, not really himself at the moment, asks. Saul sighs. "In the military, I was attacked by one of them, a tiger man. He told me himself. That they would take over the Earth and kill everybody in the process. He killed my entire squad, right before my eyes. I escaped, and ever since, I've sworn to destroy every last one of those freaks he plans to lead! Since those false Power Rangers came into the equation, they've only halted my progress! That's why I needed you, Ryan." Ryan smirks, "Admirable, I suppose. " A week later, Tyler has left the rangers in search of himself. The rangers, are not faring better either. Their X-Energy Constructs have grown beyond control because of the Magnum Stone. Inches before death by power overload, the rangers are saved by Tyler. This results in the power staying in the rangers, coming out as uncontrollable power. Brian tries to teach his class, but in the middle of a quiz, his Energy Wings eject from his back, as well as his Energy Saber and Shield. They are more violent than any form than he's seen before. "I CAN'T CONTROL IT! OH NO!" The others don't fare any better. Niko's strength grows to nearly planetary as he is able to toss a train into interstellar orbit. Amos is able to turn entire mountains invisable. Amarie is able to absorb X-Energy from enitre populations at will. But Kezia, Kezia has it the worst... The hurricanes she causes any time she breathes too hard are greater than any seen in human history. She commands the waves now, and they crash and go insane no matter what she does. She is late in coming to class as she was tossed across the planet by her power. "Sorry class I'm late. Let's begin" She says in a tired voice. "Uhh, Teach? Was that wind you? That was intense!" Ken says. The class agrees. Kezia brushes it off as nothing, and that it'll just go away. "In a couple days, I'll be back to normal." But as she says this, she loses control of the X-Energy and causes the full force of her new power to rage on. The class is ripped apart by her storm. She morphs and saves the students, but everything is destroyed. "I, I , I...." "I am a monster..." She whispers to herself. Razorback sees this going on, and alerts Psychos of what happened. The bossman is not happy at all, his plan backfired. The rangers are only stronger now. "Drat! No matter. Razorback! You still have the X-Disc of Micheal Rourke, correct?" "Yesssss, the Rain warrior!" "Revive him. We'll make society think it was Kezia, and then the rangers will be done for! We have almost reached the Shard. Once we do, Phase 2 will comence. Razorback, my boy. We cannot commence Phase 2 without the complete defeat of the Rangers!" "I won't fail you Psychossss! I sssswear!" Razorback replies. "Otherwise it's on your head!" Bulkmeister adds. Razorback then creates Rainmaker, and gives him his mission. The rangers try meditating with Adrian to hone the power, but they can't. The violent reaction is too much for them to handle. The Soul Awakener detects the power of 10 in each of the rangers. "You are 10 times as strong as you were. I, can't imagine how you haven't died from that kind of power yet." Emilia says. "Especially Kezia. Her power is the greatest amongst you all." Adrian adds. Kezia feels like a complete freak again. The bad memories of her town being destroyed by Saul looking for power like hers. But before she can sulk some more, it begins to drizzle, then rain, then downpour. The Soul Awakener detects a soul at the beach, prompting the team into action. The 5 meet up and fight against Rainmaker. But he just continues with his plan and begins to spread his rain far and wide. The team tries to stop him with their powers, but they nearly destroy the beach in the process.The rangers are the forced to leave as the citizens on the beach blame the rangers for the hurricanes. "GO AWAY YOU FREAKS!" they yell and scream. Kezia is mortified as the team escapes. Brian tries to console her, but she continues to be in a frenzy as they take her away. HAX and Royle have nearly finished their plan: The HAX's X-Hunters are complete. The rangers return to the school, unsure of what they are gonna do next. Kezia sits in her room dejected and next to the wall. Brian walks in to talk to her. "Got a minute?" "Leave me alone. I've turned into a monster. I can't control anything anymore. I'll hurt you if you come closer, and I can't control it!" "Ahh. There's the issue. YOU can't control it. But when we work together, perhaps WE can..." The team then meditates with a new technique. They are able to channell this free energy into 5 new X-Disks, and they are released from this power. Rainmaker makes another attack, but the rangers destroy him this time, with the proper new X-Disks. "I lost control once, but I'll never do so again! LET'S FINISH THIS!" Kezia says. The rangers defeat Rainmaker with the Super X-Energy Megazord. The team returns to the base, to control their energy again, at least a little bit. Elsewhere, Ryan Royle walks into his room. He greets his employees as he enters his suite. He takes a seat at his computer and begins to file through some emails. They are from HAX executives. His eyes scan through them with a glaze. The emails are short and point blank. One email reads "Soon enough, you'll have your subjects Ryan Royle. You'll be able to complete what we started. Complete Project Ultimate Lifeform." Ryan sighs and looks dejectedly out the window. He knows what he is doing is wrong, but he won't stop. "I can't shake this feeling. That something about these Shards, something is out there." Despite having his memories wiped by Planetor after the experience with the Star Chase, he has had nightmares of meeting enemies from beyond, and an invasion of the Earth. An invasion, that the Power Rangers EDF cannot prevent on their own... Just then, Rick Blaster and Agent Bell arrive by way of the Starzord. They haven't seen each other in a year and a half by this point. "Royle. I see you've kept real busy." Blaster says. "Blaster! I see you decided to say hi for the first time!" Ryan responds "As quippy as ever you are, Ryan." Agent Bell says. "At any rate, I have some important information to share with you. Bell, secure the building." Blaster commands as he takes Ryan to another room. Bell, however, looks around suspiciously. She goes to Ryan's computer, and begins to read the emails herself. She see the plans Ryan and HAX have come up with. Her eyes turn yellow as she downloads the emails and files onto a flash drive. Ryan and Blaster talk. Apparently, the Magnum Stone stolen from the museum holds and insane power, that could react with the power of one billion nukes. "The power output from it could be nuclear. And no one knows who stole it, or where it is." Blaster says. He then gets a phone call from, Agent Bell... "Uh, Blaster? Did yoou leave without me? Cause I'm in the hanger, and I don't see the Starzord" She says. "What, aren't you in the veranda?" "Nope. I'm in the hanger right now, and the Starzord is gone..." She says nonchallantly. "If you're at the base, then who is..." Rick realizes the operation has been compromised. The two run out to Ryan's computer, and question Bell. Her eyes turn yellow, and she begins to fight the two. She way overpowers Rick, kicking him aside. Ryan fares no better. She begins to transform into her true form.... It is Amythyst Brown. She grabs Ryan by the neck and taunts him. "You plan on experimenting on X-Humans. Can't do that as roadkill!" She says as she throws him out of the window. Ryan begins to fall down the building. But he doesn't panic. He sets his watch, causing a capsule to fire out. It knocks out Masquerade as she is about to kill Rick Blaster. The capsule unfolds and attaches to Ryan's body. "TRANSFORM! EDF!" He calls and morphs. His suit has brand new armor and flight capabilities. He flies back up to the top of the building. "It's been a VERY long time since I had to do that" He brags to Masquerade. She laughs him off and declares that she'll be back to stop him. "You say you fight for humanity. But that doesn't extend to my people!" She says as she escapes. Ryan examines himself as she does....... Debuts *Rainmaker *Super Laser Blue Mk.III Trivia *'Comics Counterpart: '''X-Men: Days Of Future Past (2014) *Lesson 22: The Green Terror (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy